In this project we will estimate the welfare effects of oncology drug shortages on patients. In particular, we will study the effects of shortages on utilization of substitute drugs, treatment gaps, and dosage changes. In addition, we will analyze the effects on hospitalizations, disease progression, mortality and length of life as well as both out-of-pocket and total health care spending.